


Art for In Charge

by weaselett



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Art for Dazeventura6's criminal minds big bang story 'In Charge'





	Art for In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739954) by [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6). 



[](https://imgur.com/9sCFmzn)

 

[](https://imgur.com/hdwpdAw)

[](https://imgur.com/mZar2Sd)


End file.
